dawnmistfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Hickoryroot
Hickoryroot is a brown tabby tom with amber eyes. Appearances and Mentions Beyond the River Allegiances Hickoryroot is listed under Allegiances, Allegiance Update 1, and Allegiance Update 2 as a warrior of Thunderclan. - Shadows of Blood Allegiances Hickoryroot is listed under Allegiances and Allegiance Update 1 as a warrior of Thunderclan. - Chapter 10 As the battle continues, Bloodpaw jerks at a loud yowl close to him, abruptly cut off. He spins around and lets out a horrified gasp when he sees Revengepaw. He has Hickoryroot pinned on his back, teeth fastened deep into his throat. Bloodpaw silently screeches at the warrior to fight back, but it's clear he's already dead. His eyes are frozen, and as Revengepaw releases him, he falls limp to the ground. Revengepaw raises his head triumphantly, eyes gleaming down at the dead warrior. Bloodpaw is numb with shock as he chokes out Revengepaw's name and asks what he's done. Revengepaw turns to look at him, and a chill bolts through Bloodpaw at his cold stare, muzzle splotched with blood. He growls that he could have been the warrior who killed Maplefur, and licks blood from his muzzle. Bloodpaw stares at the dead cat, frozen with shock, and rasps that warriors don't need to kill to win battles. Revengepaw narrows his eyes and glances down at the dead warrior. He gives the body a kick, then runs off. Bloodpaw feels that he should drag the Hickoryroot's body somewhere out of the way where he won't be trampled, but instead backs away, noting that knowing his clanmates, they'll just accuse him of killing him. Later in the battle, Vanillafern wails Hickoryroot's name and that he's dead. Batpaw and Bloodpaw turn to see her crouched over Hickoryroot's body, looking horrified as she yowls that he's dead. Many cats break apart, battle forgotten as they stare at the dead warrior. Several ThunderClan cats race to Hickoryroot's side, letting out cries of grief. Strawberrystar is staring at the body, clearly stunned. After a moment, she swings her head to Depthstar, anger lighting her eyes as she asks how he could allow his warriors to do such a thing, calling him a murderer. Depthstar snarls that he could ask her the same thing. Bloodpaw wonders if Maplefur would be proud of his son for murdering another cat, as he stares at Revengepaw, remembering the coldness in his eyes after he killed Hickoryroot, his muzzle spiked with blood. Swiftpaw is standing near the body of Hickoryroot, staring at him. He whispers that he didn't have to die. Bloodpaw looks back at Revengepaw, who stands close to his mother, muscles rippling beneath his pelt. Bloodpaw notes that he killed that ThunderClan cat without hesitation and longs for battle. He wonders what kind of apprentice is so willing to kill. - Chapter 14 When Bloodpaw asks for help saving Dewstorm, Strawberrystar snorts and asks if he thinks she's going to lend her medicine cat to ShadowClan after they accused them of murder, launched an unjustified attack against them, and killed one of her warriors, referring to Hickoryroot. - Chapter 16 When Revengeheart bites into Bloodfur's neck, in a moment of terror, Bloodfur is certain that he's about to suffer the same fate as Hickoryroot. He remembers Revengeheart raising his head after finishing off the warrior, muzzle soaked in blood, and Bloodfur imagines himself in Hickoryroot's place. - Chapter 17 When Bloodfur growls that Revengeheart has never cared for any cat and has killed before, referring to Hickoryroot, Revengeheart looks at his paws and says that he stands by the fact that a ThunderClan warrior killed his father. He has no shame in avenging his death. - Starfaith's Fate Allegiances Hickoryroot is listed under Allegiances as a warrior of ThunderClan. - Mistybreeze's Choice Allegiances Hickoryroot is listed under Allegiances as a warrior of ThunderClan. Gallery vic75.png|Bloodpaw stares at Hickoryroot's body in horror, from the Revengeheart Victorious PMV Videos Character Development and Origins In the planning stages of Shadows of Blood, he would have been a warrior of SkyClan. hickory.JPG hickoryroot.JPG Category:Shadows of Blood characters Category:Thunderclan cats Category:Starclan cats Category:Characters Category:Beyond the River characters Category:StarClan cats Category:Toms Category:ThunderClan cats Category:Starfaith's Fate Characters Category:Mistybreeze's Choice characters